Granite Arms
by Dignified Madman
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmet have gone hunting. Edward and Jasper have an intimate conversation at their camp ground. EdwardJasper. Slash. Fluff. OneShot.


**Title:** Granite Arms  
**Author: **Dignified Madman  
**Pairing: **Edward/Jasper  
**Rating: **Teen (more on the PG-13 side)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I hated loving her.

Every time she was out of my sight, worry filled my mind. I never knew what she would get herself into. She was like a magnet for danger.

I paced around the area where our tent was pitched. The tent was only a set up for show. We had no use for it, but it eliminated suspicion in case anyone happened to pass by.

I looked out into the distance wondering if she was okay. She should be alright; after all, she was spending the night with Alice. She would never let anything happen to Bella. But, for some reason, I could not shake my feeling of unease.

_You're worrying about Bella, aren't you?_

I turned around to face Jasper who was standing behind me in the clearing.

He was alone. I assumed Emmet was still out hunting.

"Have you gotten your fill?"

"Yes, I have." _but human blood would have been more satisfying. _

"Jasper," I warned him in a low hiss.

"It was just a thought, Edward. I am not going to act on it."

I paused, concentrating on his thoughts. They did not betray his words. I nodded to let him know I understood.

"Is Emmet still out hunting?"

"Yes. I met up with him a little while ago. He didn't seem like he was going to return any time soon." The tone of his voice was strange. I listened to his thoughts.

"What about Alice and Bella?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Have you forgotten that Alice can see the future?"

Jasper weighed the situation in his mind. He came to a conclusion that differed from mine. "I suppose that we will have to deal with that when the time comes." He moved closer towards me. I was aware that he was controlling his thoughts.

"You know, that is really annoying," I said crossing my arms as I received a recitation of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

"Not as annoying as having one's thoughts read," he said with a laugh. Instead of joining his laughter, I tensed up.

"Come on, Edward, loosen up."

I looked up into his eyes, and could feel the tension draining from my body. He took a few steps forward, closing the gap between us, and ran a gentle hand down my arm.

I looked into his mind; he was no longer reciting _Hamlet_.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I whispered, knowing exactly what he planned.

He did not say anything. He did not need to. His brain was full of activity. He calculated possible situations in his mind; his military training taking control.

His mind changed topics quickly, so I was only able to catch small snippets of each. The parts that I had time to digest made me chuckle.

"What is so funny," he snapped, irritated that I broke his concentration.

"Your thoughts." My comment, once again, caused his mind to whirr.

"Jasper," his brain paused, "stop thinking, and kiss me."

Jasper stared at me, and his mind went blank for a brief moment. He stared at me, studying my expression for any sign of a joke. I stood there waiting for him to proceed.

He took a hesitant step towards me. I didn't move. He took another one, testing me. I remained still. His mind finally decided to act upon my request.

He swiftly pressed his mouth on mine. It was cold and hard, like granite. His lips were alien, yet familiar.

I placed my arms around his neck, pressing his closer towards me. His arms snaked around my waist, and I could feel his hard body press against mine.

My fingers ran along the back of his neck, and up into his hair. It was soft beneath my fingers.

I allowed my hands to explore his body. They ran along his shoulders, down his arms, and around his back. His body was so hard, so solid. It was nothing like Bella's frail frame. I was afraid to touch Bella, but I felt nothing I could do would break Jasper. He was so strong. I felt safe in his arms. I relaxed, and let him take care of me. Sometimes I needed protecting too.


End file.
